De traumas y resentimientos fraternales
by Misila
Summary: Michael necesita un trabajo y Lavender necesita librarse de su hermano para poder salir. La solución es tan obvia que sería de idiotas no verla.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos 2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Pedí el desafío de _La Chistera Explosiva_ y me tocó Lavender Brown, género Family y rating M. Y esto ha salido.

* * *

_**De traumas y resentimientos fraternales**_

o—o

**Diciembre, 1998**

Lavender no sabe qué espera cuando Parvati la arrastra a San Mungo. Su amiga sólo ha dicho que un amigo de Padma ha aparecido y que no está muerto, como todos creían. A Lavender le cuesta situar el dato, pero entonces Padma le habla de Michael Corner, y la bombilla se enciende en el cerebro de la joven.

Michael Corner fue dado por muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Lavender lo conocía porque Parvati estuvo saliendo con él en cuarto durante unas semanas –de hecho, hubieran ido juntos al Baile de Navidad si no se hubieran peleado por algo francamente absurdo–, y también porque se unió al ED durante su último curso en Hogwarts, y lamentó sinceramente su muerte. Y ahora, descubrir que sigue vivo es una noticia ante la que no sabe cómo sentirse.

Cuando entran en la habitación, les cuesta localizar a Michael. Pese a que su cama es la única, el joven está aún más delgado que cuando el miedo a los Carrow le quitaba el apetito; mira alrededor con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tiritando, y parece estar deseando huir de ahí.

—¡Michael! —exclama Padma, con más aplomo que Lavender y Parvati. Sonríe y se acerca a su cama—. ¿Cómo estás?

Michael se mira las manos, con los labios apretados. Las pecas que tiene en su rostro pálido resaltan más de lo que Lavender recordaba.

—Bi-bien… —en un acto inconsciente, Lavender se toca las cicatrices de su rostro con los dedos. Con esa única palabra, Michael ha dejado traslucir todo el miedo, toda la inseguridad que la muchacha sintió al despertar tras la Batalla y descubrir lo que le había hecho Greyback.

—Tus padres me escribieron —le cuenta Padma. Parece no darse cuenta –o no querer hacerlo– del estado en el que se encuentra Michael—. Zach quería venir también, pero tenía trabajo. Te manda recuerdos.

Michael asiente secamente.

—¿Podéis…? —la voz le tiembla—. Por favor, quiero descansar y…

Da la impresión de que Padma va a protestar, pero Parvati se acerca a ella y tira de su brazo.

—Claro, Michael. Que te mejores.

o—o

**Enero, 1999**

Lavender está harta de tener que cuidar a su hermano cada vez que sus padres salen.

Para empezar, porque Alan tiene once años y sabe apañárselas perfectamente sin su ayuda. Para seguir, porque los siete años que los separan –y el hecho de que Alan tenga menos magia dentro que un dedal– no han contribuido precisamente a su acercamiento. Y para terminar, porque tiene mejores cosas que hacer. Como estar con Seamus, por ejemplo.

Tiene suerte de que Parvati sea una amiga genial y se haya ofrecido a acudir en su rescate en cuanto Lavender se ha asomado a la red flu pidiendo auxilio para matar el aburrimiento. Y cuando suena el timbre, el hecho de que se escuche más de una voz proveniente del portal hace que Lavender se alegre al saber que hay compañía.

Parvati llega con Seamus y con su hermana, y a Padma la acompañan Zacharias Smith y su perro lazarllo. Lavender tuerce el gesto cuando el animal guía a su dueño por el pasillo, sabiendo que a sus padres no les hace la menor gracia tener animales en casa, pero se abstiene de hacer comentarios. Alan, que está tumbado en la alfombra del salón, lanzando la pelota hacia arriba en un intento por matar el aburrimiento.

No es hasta que todos están sentados que Lavender se percata de la presencia de Michael, algo rezagado, que se sienta junto a Zach mientras murmura un saludo. Parece tan perdido como en San Mungo, y Lavender se muerde la lengua para no hacer preguntas indiscretas.

Sabe, gracias a Padma, que Michael Corner ha pasado los últimos meses en Francia; los dos jóvenes, junto con Terry Boot, habían pasado sus últimos años en Hogwarts diseñando un objeto de su invención, una suerte de traslador que permitiese moverse de un lugar a otro a voluntad, que no se deteriorase tras un solo uso. Al parecer, Michael lo utilizó inconscientemente cuando lo hirieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts, esfumándose del colegio, de Reino Unido. Gran parte de lo que el joven vivió en Francia es un misterio incluso para Padma, que se lleva bien con sus padres; sólo saben que para comprender un poco cómo ha acabado así sólo hay que pensar en las heridas físicas y la conmoción de despertar en un lugar en el que nadie hablaba su idioma.

—¿Os apetece algo de beber? —ofrece Lavender, obligándose a apartar la mirada de Michael; a ella tampoco le gusta que miren su rostro desfigurado. Parvati y Padma asienten, y Zach se encoge de hombros. Seamus la besa y le ofrece ayuda, pero Michael finge no haberla oído—. ¿Té?

—Por ejemplo.

Tras unos minutos, cuando todos, incluso Alan, tienen su taza de té, un silencio incómodo se instala entre el grupo de amigos, sólo roto por Braille, que lame la mano de su dueño y mueve la cola con su alegría característica.

—¿Por qué tenéis todos esa cara? —pregunta Lavender, dando un sorbo—. La que está cuidando del mocoso y no puede salir soy yo.

—Eh…

—Pues…

Los invitados se miran entre ellos, incómodos, pero es Michael quien, para sorpresa de todos, responde:

—Al parecer estoy demasiado grillado para trabajar.

—¿Qué?

—No es eso —lo contradice Padma—. Simplemente estás un poco…

Michael suspira. Pese a la promesa que se ha hecho, Lavender lo mira de nuevo; es la primera vez, desde que volvió a verlo, que está comportándose de forma parecida a la de antes de la Batalla.

—Como una puta regadera, Padma. Puedes decirlo —se recuesta en el sillón con amargura—. Supongo que tienen razón al no contratarme.

—A mí no me parece que estés loco —interviene en ese momento Alan. Está sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y mira a Michael fijamente—. Sólo creo que eres un maleducado. Ni siquiera has saludado al llegar.

Lavender mira a su hermano con reproche. Para tener once años, a veces Alan habla como un abuelo cascarrabias.

—¡Alan!

Michael sonríe un poco. Sigue pareciendo un fantasma escuálido y Lavender sigue preocupada por su estado, pero ese simple gesto hace que la joven se relaje un poco. Se recuesta en los brazos de Seamus y sonríe también.

Entonces se le ocurre una idea. Una idea genial.

—Michael —el joven la mira—, ¿y si cuidas de mi hermano hasta que estés…mejor? —sugiere.

Padma se endereza en el sofá, tan repentinamente que su novio se sobresalta.

—¡Claro! —mira a Michael sonriendo—. Te vendrá bien para acostumbrarte de nuevo a la rutina, y para no ponerte tan nervioso cuando vayas a pedir trabajo. Y además, mi hermana podrá salir con Lavender y no me arrastrará aquí todas las tardes.

Parvati la fulmina con la mirada.

—¡Eh! —protesta Alan—. ¡No necesito ninguna niñera!

o—o

**Marzo, 1999**

Tener cierta responsabilidad sobre algo parece haber ayudado a Michael. Sigue, en cierto modo, aletargado, y cuesta tanto sacarlo de su mundo que muchas veces es imposible, pero poco a poco está volviendo a parecerse al joven valiente que plantó cara a los Carrow y luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts convencido de lo que hacía.

Lavender sabe que Alan está resentido por el hecho de que le hayan puesto una niñera oficial –los señores Brown, tras escuchar la idea de su hija, aceptaron entusiasmados y no tardaron en proponer pagarle a Michael–, pero supone que a su hermano se le pasará. Pese a que puede llegar a ser bastante cruel con el joven y dice lo que piensa sin endulzarlo previamente, Lavender no lo ha visto desobedecer a su amigo ni una sola vez.

—Está dormido —anuncia Michael una noche, cuando Lavender vuelve de madrugada con Seamus abrazándola y buscando sus labios. Ella le da un codazo para alejarlo un poco—. Se ha cortado con el cuchillo del pan —agrega, y se encoge de hombros—. Está harto de mí.

—Qué va —replica Seamus—. Te adora y te lo cuenta todo.

En la mirada de Michael aparece un brillo herido.

—Entonces, preferiría que no me adorase tanto —Lavender mira mal a Seamus; ya han comprobado que a Michael le cuesta comprender todo lo que no sea el sentido literal de una oración, y por lo general intentan abstenerse de ironizar o usar el sarcasmo en su presencia—. Bueno, me voy.

Lavender asiente y lo observa mientras sale.

—Pobrecillo —comenta Seamus. Besa a Lavender en una de sus cicatrices—. Tus padres no están, ¿verdad?

Lavender ríe y tira de su novio escaleras arriba, pegándole en las manos cada vez que nota que tienen intenciones de meterse bajo su blusa. Cierra la puerta justo antes de caer con Seamus en su cama y se rinde a lo inevitable, pegándose a él hasta que no corre el aire entre ellos.

Enredados en las sábanas y con poca predisposición a pensar algo más complejo que el ansia de devorarse, ninguno de los dos se percata de los pasos que se acercan por el pasillo, ni de que la puerta se abre lo justo para que un par de curiosos ojos azules contemple la escena.

Lavender sí da un respingo, sin embargo, cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Seamus mordisquea su cuello.

—¿No lo has oído? —inquiere ella.

—¿El qué?

—El… —Lavender mira alrededor, pero no consigue concentrarse en nada importante. Tiene a Seamus Finnigan ante ella, y así es un poquito difícil pensar—. Nada.

o—o

**Abril, 1999**

—He estado hablando con tu hermano —comenta Michael cuando Lavender vuelve, en esta ocasión sin su novio.

—Oh, ¿y? ¿Ya te ha dicho que me odia? —pese a que a Lavender le duele que su relación con Alan no sea tan cercana como debería, le resulta más fácil fingir que no le importa.

Michael niega con la cabeza.

—Dice que la otra noche os escuchó, a ti y a Seamus —Lavender palidece—. Y me ha pedido que te encargues de, textualmente, "insonorizar la habitación mientras follas, que seguro que hay algún hechizo para eso".

—Por las calzas de Merlín —murmura la joven—. Oí la puerta, pero no pensé… Ah, mierda —se lleva una mano a la frente y empieza a caminar en círculos ante Michael—.Ya sois dos con trauma.

Para su sorpresa, el joven sonríe.

—No creo —replica—. Tu hermano no parecía muy impactado, más bien molesto. Dice que hace tiempo que sabe de qué va la cosa, pero que preferiría no enterarse de que tú también estás metida en ese follón —se pasa una mano por el pelo negro—. Lo conoces muy poco —observa.

Lavender baja la mirada.

—No es mi culpa que no se deje conocer. Me gustaría, pero…

—Cuando está con esos videojuegos suyos es fácil que responda a todo lo que le preguntas —dice Michael como quien no quiere la cosa—. Creo que ya estoy bastante mejor; voy a intentar buscar trabajo. Puedes volver a ser su niñera.

Lavender suspira. Sabe que Michael está dándole la oportunidad que ella lleva tanto tiempo buscando, pero ahora no está segura de que sea la mejor idea. Lavender quiere a su hermano, y por eso mismo teme que el hecho de conocerlo mejor cambie eso. Aunque es perfectamente consciente de que tampoco pueden seguir siendo dos desconocidos que viven en la misma casa.

—Espero que te den trabajo —sonríe—. Si no, podemos turnarnos a Alan.

Michael sonríe aún más.

—No estaría mal.


End file.
